They're Always Perfect
by sammy567
Summary: What if Lorelai didn't run away from home at age 17, but still met Luke at his diner, that fateful horoscope filled day?
1. Prologue

**They're Always Perfect**

**Summary:** AU. What if Lorelai didn't run away from home at age 17, but still met Luke at his diner, that fateful horoscope filled day?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the characters. Thanks for letting me manipulate their fictional lives.

**Spoiler: **Episode 3.13 "Dear Emily and Richard"

**A/N: **I'm not really into AU's, but this idea has been stewing in my head forever. Since I hadn't seen anyone else write this idea, I finally decided to put something down. The rest of the story is about 90% done. The prompt in my head is this: What could Emily say to Lorelai that would make her decide to accept Chris's teenage marriage proposal.

I'm new to the fanfictionnet world, so this is unbetaed. If anyone has suggestions on how to portray "thoughts", let me know. Opening scene is from the episode "Dear Emily and Richard".

* * *

**Prologue**

**Oct 5th, 1984**

_"She's pretty."_

_"She's perfect."_

_"So, I guess we should get married."_

Lorelai remained silent. I guess we should get married? What a lame proposal, she thought. What do we need to get married for?

"Think about it," Chris said, turning and walking down the hall.

Lorelai was left alone to stare at her baby girl. She saw herself singing lullabies to a distressed baby at night and chasing after the most adorable toddler in the backyard. Images flood her mind: images of a little girl growing up to be a sixteen year old like herself.

"Lorelai," a voice called from her side.

"Hi Mom."

"Where is she?"

Lorelai pointed, saying, "Pretty, huh?"

"Perfect. They're always perfect."

Stunned, Lorelai looked up to see Emily gazing at the perfect baby girl, the nostalgia in her eyes. In that moment she felt a bond, the closest bond she had ever had with her mother. As she looked back at her sleeping baby girl, she understood a mother's urge to want everything and the best for her baby.

"I'll marry Christopher."

Emily turned to look at Lorelai in surprise. "What?" she asks.

"We'll do what you and Dad want. Get married. Live in the house. Christopher working for dad. The works," she replied, eyes still on her baby girl.

"In spite of how bad it seems, it's better this way. You can't do this on your own."

"And it's best for Lorelai." A satisfied grin crossed Lorelai's face. Sensing the volume would turn up soon and disturb the babies, she turned to head back to her recovery room. "3...2...1..."

"Lorelai you are no longer only a teenager, you're a mother now! -" Emily yelled, following after her daughter.

"Bingo!" Lorelai cheered, continuing down the hall.

"- You cannot think of yourself first any more, you have a child to -"

"Oh mom, relax. She's Lorelai. I named her Lorelai." Lorelai looked toward her mother long enough to gesture back toward the nursery.

"You can't be serious, you named her after yourself?" Emily asked as they passed the nurses station.

With a shrug, Lorelai answered, "Well, I was lying there, whacked out on Demerol, and thinking, hey, men name their kids after themselves all the time. Why not women. I want a junior! So there she is, Lorelai Jr. Gilmore."

"Oh please, we cannot call her Lorelai, and she will not be called Junior. We'll give her a suitable second name to go by."

As they turned the corner, they're voices faded from the nursery. "Mom, her name is Lorelai. We'll call her 'The Baby' if you'd prefer, but as soon as the second one comes, we'll need a new nickname."

"Second one! Lorelai, stop your nonsense!"

TBC.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? ****Should I continue? This is my first fanfic, feedback is welcome. Don't hold back!**


	2. Is Two a Lonely Number?

Thank you guys for the encouragement to continue! I hope I don't disappoint you with where I'm taking it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the characters. Thanks for letting me manipulate their fictional lives.

**A/N: **I don't know if they ever actually stated Christopher was Lorelai's age, but for the sake of my story, I'm assuming he rocked the cradle and is a year older than Lorelai.

Again, this is beta'ed by only me. Any errors you see are my fault. So, if you see any, please point them out!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is Two a Lonely Number?**

**December 15th, 1984**

Two months had passed since Lorelai took Lorelai Leigh Gilmore home with her. Richard and Emily were initially skeptical of Lorelai's compliance with their plans, but, as stubborn as she was rebellious, Lorelai was determined to see her decision through. She realized that the more she appeased her parents, the less time she spent arguing with them and the more time she could spend with her baby girl. Due to this, the elder Gilmores found little to gripe on and tension in the Gilmore house faded.

Meanwhile, Christopher continued to live with his parents for his final year at Hartford Prep. They had decided that Christopher would move into the Gilmore residence and begin work at Richards company after he graduated. Richard had taken to schooling him in the ways of his business whenever Christopher came to see Lorelai and the baby at the Gilmore mansion. After 4 straight days of this, Christopher had learned to schedule his visits while Richard was still at work.

During this time, Emily had begun the wedding plans. Tired of the gossiping and shunning, she decided to face her high society with her dignity intact by showing no shame or embarrassment. So, she planned a lavish engagement party for Christopher and Lorelai.

"Lorelai!! The guests are here and insisting to see you and the baby."

"Hold your horses Mom, I'm just trying to pick out her shoes!"

Emily stood at the doorway of the nursery, watching Lorelai hold up various baby shoes up for inspection. With a huff, she turned and headed back to greeting her guests. Without a glance back, Lorelai picked up a pair of black baby Mary Janes.

"Okay sweets, here we go! An adorable pair shoes to match my adorable pair of shoes. Lets go knock some socks off."

Lorelai proudly brought Rory, as she had begun to call her, down for the guests to meet. She smiled with pride as people fawned over Rory, endured phrases such as "how proper of you two to marry", and made obscure jokes and insults to those who spoke to her with scorn. Christopher, having no baby in his arms to distract people with, was surrounded by Richard's associates. As hard as he tried to listen, their talk of insurance and business sounded like nonsense. From across the room he spied Lorelai pick a crying Rory out of the arms of a woman.

"Excuse me, I think Lorelai needs me," he said to quickly escape. He rushed over to Lorelai with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey Chris, poor Rory just got Totsied! You don't like that smell do you, baby?" she cooed, trying to calm the screaming Rory down. "I'm gonna head up, I think it's time for her to sleep anyway."

"Lore, wait! Let me come with you!" he cried, following her up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Lorelai bounced Rory up and down trying to sooth her. Hearing the cries, a woman came in quickly.

"Oh Miss Gilmore! Let me help you with that!"

A year ago, Lorelai would have stubbornly refused any help. Now, she knew that resistance was a lost cause. Lorelai had learned very quickly that nannies were made of a different caliber than maids. You could scare a maid off with just a stare, but nannies, you couldn't keep them away from taking care of a baby even if you yelled disaster. Especially if you yelled fire. She tried that. Of course, it had the opposite effect.

"Thank you, Sarah. Aunt Totsy happened." Understanding the implications of an Aunt Totsy, the nanny immediately changed Rory out of her clothes while Lorelai sat down on the rocking chair. "So Chris, happy that winter break is coming?"

"Yeah. Can't wait. My parents have been hassling me about keeping my studies up," Christopher said as he settled onto the couch nearby. "They're on me way more than ever. I'm surprised we're even going on the ski trip."

"Ski trip?"

"My dad's annual ski trip, remember? Total cliche? The women gossip in the spa, the men smoke cigars in the lodge, while the kids sneak booze and kill the slopes."

"You're not staying in Hartford?" Lorelai asked. A pout was forming on her face.

Christopher didn't miss the look of disappointment in Lorelai's face. "Oh Lorelai, I'm sorry. I thought it'd be okay. It's just two weeks, like every year. And, well, with everything that's happened, I think my parents want me on this trip because they don't trust me home alone. When I come back I'll hang out here every day like I do now."

"But you'll miss Rory's first Christmas!"

"Okay okay, I'll see if I can convince my parents."

* * *

**December 24th, 1985**

It was late in the night on Christmas Eve and Lorelai sat in the living room glaring at the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. It's glittering lights and beautiful ornaments were mocking her. It was the perfect Christmas tree, ready for it's perfect Christmas. She turned to look out the window. With a frown, she noticed the lack of snow outside.

"It should be snowing for Rory's first Christmas," she grumbled.

Emily walked by to see her daughter sulking on the couch. Tired of Lorelai's foul mood, she went straight to the point. "Christopher should be here for Rory's first Christmas."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I know, Mom."

"But you shouldn't take it out on Christmas."

This time she cast her eyes down. "I know, Mom."

"Get some sleep, Lorelai. And move the stroller from the hallway so you don't trip on it on your rush downstairs tomorrow morning." With that said, Emily headed up the stairs.

Lorelai stood up to move the stroller into the hall closet. "What a jerk," she said angrily as she roughly folded the stroller. In a high whiny voice, she mocked him, "My parents won't let me stay. They said it's impossible to change the plans. The rooms and flights are already booked. Wah wah wah." She headed slowly up the stairs. "What a jerk. All I wanted was for Rory's family to be together at Christmas." Talking a pause in front of Rory's room, she checked inside on her baby girl. Seeing the faint silhouette of Rory, sound asleep, instantly relaxed her. "At least the two of us will be together. Get ready for Christmas baby girl, you've got lots of presents to unwrap."

* * *

**January 1st, 1985**  
"Happy New Year, sweets."

Richard heard the quiet words as he walked by his granddaughter's room. Peering inside, he saw Lorelai leaning on Rory's crib as she watched her daughter sleep. He walked downstairs to where Emily was tending to her indoor plants. Stopping a couple feet away, he stood there deep in thought.

"Lorelai looks sad," he finally said.

Emily paused from watering her orchid, not looking up. "She's does," she agreed.

"Emily, I'm having second thoughts about our trip."

* * *

Lorelai sat in her rocking chair, humming to Rory. She had spent the past three months nonstop with Rory, spending every night watching movies while nursing Rory to sleep. Seven months pregnant at the start of her junior year, she didn't go back to school. At first, after Rory was born, her friends had come over to visit, but none of them knew what to do with a baby and none of them dared to hold a newborn for fear of dropping it. The breastfeeding and diaper changes freaked them out and, eventually, they stopped coming by. Her boyfriend, wait. No. Her fiancé, had gone off for fun holiday vacations missing his daughter's first Christmas and New Years. Tomorrow, her parents were heading to some tropical island for their annual two week winter vacation. Rory was quickly being coming her only companion.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up to see her mom watching her from the doorway. "Yeah Mom?"

"Your father and I are no longer leaving for our trip tomorrow. Thanks to some foolish boy at your father's company, your father has to take care of an emergency at work." With that said, she quickly left the room.

"Oh man little Rory, Mom must be pissed!"

* * *

**January 7th, 1985**

"Lorelai, you are a piece of work!"

"Mom, you're the one trying to train a teenager to pick out antiques! Come on, I've gone antiquing with you nearly every day this week. Let me do what I want today!"

"Oh alright, suit yourself."

Since coming home from the hospital, Lorelai hadn't left the house, save for her daily walks with Rory. Due to her daughter's current mood, Emily had decided it was time for Lorelai to indulge herself with a personal day. On the first day of her canceled vacation, Emily had taken Lorelai shopping, a favorite pastime for both. When Emily had pulled Lorelai into an antique shop, she was appalled at her daughter's taste and inability to bargain. So, she decided to teach Lorelai the real world of antique shopping. After four shopping excursions, Lorelai was proving to be a quick, but restless student. Emily felt foolish. She should have known it wouldn't have been long before her daughter wanted to be left alone.

"Sweet! Movie time!" Lorelai yelled. She put the antique dish and spoon down, after having made them run away from the fork and knife. Pushing the stroller out of the store to the car, she continued, "I haven't been to a movie theater in months! I want popcorn and candy and soda and lots of it! If we time it right, Sarah can watch Rory during her nap while we watch the movie. It's gonna be a blast!"

Upon hearing the word "we", Emily followed her daughter with a smile on her face, happy for the invitation.

* * *

**January 12th, 1985**

It had been nearly two weeks since Richard and Emily were forced to cancel their trip, and Lorelai was getting suspicious. Despite being forced to handle an emergency at work, Richard hardly appeared stressed. As hard as she tried, Lorelai couldn't figure out why they would cancel their trip. Was their chosen destination the new trash spot among all the high society islands? Were the Beddingtons going to the same tropical island? Lorelai knew that her mother wouldn't be caught dead or alive stuck on the same island as Constance Bedderton. Or was it because they didn't trust her home alone? Emily hadn't left Lorelai alone a single day and Richard would often drop by her room to say hello to her and Rory. Her parents had never done that before, but Lorelai hadn't sensed any bitterness from her parents. She had lost count with the number of times Richard came to see her and Rory, but all the visits seemed sincere. Actually, her mother seemed genuinely cheery to drag her around all day. But, Richard was too relaxed to have been dealing with any type of work. In fact, he still had the time to take a week off to join Emily, Lorelai, and Rory for a last minute trip to Martha's Vineyard. All questions toward his work emergency were quickly denied.

"So Mom, how bad was the emergency?"  
"Lorelai, someone says emergency I assume it's an emergency."

"So Dad, what did the boy screw up?"  
"Lorelai, don't ask me go into details about my job which you will just forget in 5 minutes."

"So Mom, what did dad have to fix?"  
"Lorelai, how should I understand what goes on at your father's company."

"So Dad, who messed up at work?"  
"Lorelai, it is inappropriate to make your father talk about work at the dinner table."

And on it went. Rejection after rejection.

TBC.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Do I have the characters****? This is my first fanfic, feedback is welcome. Don't hold back!**


	3. The Incredible Shrinking Christopher

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the characters. Thanks for letting me manipulate their fictional lives.

**A/N: **Man, there were opportunities abundant on what to title this chapter. I thought a Dirty! would be appreciated, especially one at Christopher's expense.

Also, it bugs me that Lorelai was 16 when she actually birthed Rory. That made her 15 when she got pregnant. So really, she got pregnant at 15, not 16. She was just a baby! And while I can't remember exactly what they say on the show, if they're always careful to say "had a baby at 16" and not "got pregnant at 16" then fine, I'll accept that she was actually 15.

**Shizuka Taiyou:** Thank you for your feedback. I'm sorry you find Richard and Emily a little OOC. Let me prepare you, this chapter will probably be more OOC for you. I'd like to think that because of Lorelai's decision in the Prologue, it changes the history and dynamic of the Gilmore family. In the real show, you see Richard and Emily soften up by the end. I just made it happen sooner.

Again, this is beta'ed by only me. Any errors you see are my fault. So, if you see any, please point them out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Incredible Shrinking Christopher**

**February, 1985**

"Lore, come on! Come with us, you haven't come out in forever!"

"Uh Chris, newsflash: cannot leave Rory."

"She just went down for the night, and you have Sarah there if she wakes up!"

"She might need me! She might wake up hungry and need to be fed!"

"Can't Sarah feed her?"

"When Rory wakes up in the middle of the night, my milk is the only thing that helps her fall back asleep." Lorelai had to refrain from adding that Chris, as Rory's father, should already know that.

"Come on, you have to have at least an hour or two before she wakes up. I miss having you around!"

"I'm not leaving her. Besides, isn't it a school night for you guys?"

He shrugged. "Eh, it's not a big deal. It's not like this semester matters anyway."

"Wow, senioritis hit you guys fast."

It was true. Second semester had started and many seniors were feeling the false sense of relief that their final semester didn't matter. Christopher knew he had a job lined up for him by Richard, and his buddies had gotten into their respective colleges. All they wanted to do now was party it up and celebrate their upcoming freedom. All Lorelai wanted was for Christopher to come hang out with her and Rory, but Christopher was finding too much enjoyment with going out at night. He was driving Lorelai nuts. It was the second night in a row he had asked her to go out that night and it had been going on like this for the past month.

* * *

**March, 1985**

Lorelai was losing patience with Christopher. His visits were coming less frequently and his participation in the wedding planning was at zero. It was his stupid head that pushed getting married, but it was her butt that had to accompany her mother seeing wedding planners.

"Chris, you have to come along. My mom insists you come along," Lorelai yelled into the receiver.

"Lore, this is stupid. Why do we have to have all this big fanfare for the wedding."

"It's not big fanfare! And it's just food tasting. It'll be like going out to lunch, but you get to try everything on the menu in smaller portions!" She found herself yanking on the phone cord.

"Your mom really cares for some teenager's decisions on food? She picked out the location, the band, the flowers, the stupid decorations, but she can't pick out the menu?"

"I can't read my mom's mind. All I know is that she said we have to come, so we have to come." Lorelai stood up to pace by her phone.

"Lore, I'm not gonna sacrifice my whole Saturday just to eat an extended lunch with your mom."

"What do you do with your weekends anyway? You certainly don't come over to see me and Rory!" She looked down at the phone cord in her hands. She had to stop mishandling the phone cord before it snapped.

"You know I don't like coming over when your Dad's around! All he does is hound me with business talk!"

"Well Chris, you're supposed to be starting there after graduation. He's just trying to help you get a head start." She grabbed a fistful of her hair, ready to yank it out.

"Well, I don't like it."

"Tough. You're gonna have to deal with it eventually. And you're coming to lunch this Saturday," Lorelai said, hanging up on him. She resisted the urge to smash the telephone to bits.

**

* * *

**

**April, 1985**

Lorelai stood staring at Chris, arms crossed across her chest. "So let me get this straight. Your parents are sending you to California, because they don't trust you to stay at home for your spring break?"

"Correct."

"And they don't trust you because you went to a party last weekend while they were out of town?"

"Don't give me that look, Lore."

"So, they're sending you to perfect sunny California, while they're off on a business trip, and leaving you to stay there with your cousin at UCLA, rather than have you stay at home alone in Hartford."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you."

"I don't buy it."

"They don't trust me."

"They must really trust your cousin."

**

* * *

**

**June, 1985**

"I'll kill him, I'm gonna kill that little coward," Richard bellowed.

"Richard, lower your voice!"

Richard paced his office, his fists balled up, as his feet attempted to wear holes in the floor. Emily had just gotten off the phone with Francine Hayden who had informed her that Christopher had run off to backpack around Europe with his cousin.

He turned to look at Emily, pointing at the phone and not stopping his strides. "Tell them to send him back! You know they wanted this. Straub and Francine pushed that boy to run away, sending him to California to see the delights of adolescence and college life."

"Richard, this isn't-"

Picking up a whiny voice, Richard mocked Christopher, "I'm not ready for marriage and a career. I want to travel the world and go to college."

"Richard, that really doesn't-"

"The coward! If you're not ready, then don't get my 15-year-old daughter pregnant!"

"Richard, please calm down. I need your help in handling the situation. Not a tirade."

Finally stopping, Richard took a deep breath, and looked sadly at Emily. "She's going to be devastated."

"We'll see."

"Or she'll fly to Europe to help me kill the little coward."

"Most likely."

* * *

When Emily told Lorelai of Christopher's whereabouts, Lorelai's first reaction was anger, followed by relief. She had never wanted to marry Christopher, but Lorelai Gilmore was no idiot. She was not about to tell her mother who had spent the past several months planning her wedding that she was glad it wasn't happening. Instead, she asked to be left alone with Rory. She couldn't fathom why Christopher would leave the most wonderful daughter behind, but she was glad she didn't have to share her Rory with him.

"Well sweets, dodged the bullet there didn't we? It looks like it's gonna be just you and me. Trust me, it's better this way."

* * *

Heading back to the study, Emily did not know what to think of the situation. She was angry that her daughter's reckless actions had put them in this predicament, but could she still be angry at Lorelai? Lorelai had complied with their plans for the two teenagers. She had faced her mistakes and tried to make things right. It was no secret to Emily that Lorelai didn't want a marriage with Christopher, and yet she still participated during the wedding planning. In they end, they would be back where they started where Lorelai was still a young mother out of wedlock. But, Emily had seen her daughter's devotion Rory. Despite the lonely months with only her daughter and parents, Lorelai had never screamed for a break from her responsibilities. She most certainly did not sneak off to Europe.

"Christopher wasn't mature enough for her," Emily said when entering the study.

"You're damn right he's not mature." He was still pacing.

"Richard, please relax. I need to cancel the wedding arrangements."

Still pacing, he looked at her to say, "Waste of money on a foolish boy. Just keep the arrangements. Drop the ceremony. We'll turn it into a charity function for the D.A.R."

"Thank you, Richard. Glad to have you back." She exited the study to leave Richard continue pacing alone.

**

* * *

August, 1985**

In an effort to keep her daughter's mind off of the "little coward", as Richard still referred to him as, all summer Emily had invited Lorelai along to many of her daily activities. They went to the beauty appointments and antique shops, with an occasional movie theater visit. Lorelai was aware of her mother's distraction tactics and desire to connect with her only daughter. She was also well aware of her mother's growing affection towards her granddaughter.

"Mom you're going to spoil her too much!"

"I'm her grandmother, it's my right to spoil my granddaughter."

"Mother, save the spoiling for when she's old enough to remember, let alone, old enough to play with dolls! And she has enough dolls!"

"Lorelai, please, you had just as many dolls."

"And I still have them, she can have mine!"

"She will not have hand-me-down dolls!"

Lorelai let out a huge sigh, and knelt down to her crawling baby, "Rory, do you want my dolls instead of new ones?"

Baby Rory let out a huge giggle and smile. "I think that answers our discussion!"

"Lorelai, that is not a real answer. And you cheat by making smiles at her."

"That's right Rory! You love to see Mommy's smile, huh? How about we take your new dolls, and my dolls, and we can reenact some fantastic war scenes from Apocalypse Now?"

"Oh please Lorelai, do not bring up that horrifying film. I cannot believe you made me see something so violent."

"Well, I wanted to watch a funny comedy, but Rory chose to stay awake well past it's showtime. Didn't you sweets?" She cooed to Rory. "Instead, you chose to fall asleep 5 minutes before a war movie started! You little war monger, you!"

With a sigh, Emily turned to walk away. "I'll ask the cook about lunch," she said.

Lorelai turned back to Rory and said, "Aw, Grandma likes to dote on you, doesn't she?" She danced the new doll in front of Rory. "Who will keep Grandma in check while I'm at school?" A moment of sadness hit Lorelai. In less than a month, she would being school at Chilton Prep School. With Richard's encouragement and help, Lorelai had been able to transfer to Chilton. Lorelai felt horrible about leaving Rory for so long each day, but she knew that she needed to get her diploma. Without Chris around to fulfill his promise to look after the two of them, Lorelai had to take over the responsibility.

* * *

**June, 1986**

Eventually, Emily brought Lorelai to her DAR meetings. Lorelai's witty mind and young spirit brought life to the meetings and charmed the older women into ignoring her scandalous past. However, despite her acceptance into the world of the social elite and her current enrollment at Chilton, she worried for her future with Rory and disliked her dependence on her parents. So at dinner one night, she brought up her future goals.

"Why on earth would you need a job?" Emily placed her fork down in surprise.

"Mom, next year I'm graduating from Chilton. All my classmates will be headed off to college. I have to be doing something." Lorelai stuck a piece of steak in her mouth.

"You could be heading to college too," Richard grumbled, cutting at his meat.

"Dad, I will. Don't worry, I will, but not until Rory is older," she reassured her father.

"But why a job now?" Emily asked again.

"I need to get out there. Chilton's a good academic school, but I want real life experience. When I graduate, I want to have job skills already. Plus, it's summer and I'm bored," Lorelai explained. She speared a piece of asparagus with her fork.

Richard made a move to gesture with his hands, but stopped to put his knife down. "Well, Lorelai, I'm sure I could find something for you at the company."

Lorelai's fork paused mid air. She brought it down quickly. "No Dad, thank you, but no."

"You could work at the D.A.R to plan functions," Emily spoke up, excitedly. "Cindy McLewen needs an assistant ever since hers ran off to-"

"Thanks Mom, but I'm already helping you plan functions. Not to mention, I already excel at that."

"Right, but instead we could pay you and give you your own responsibilities," Emily replied.

"Your mother has a point. There are desirable management and organizational skills involved in planning an event. It will give you good experience," Richard said.

"O...kay. I'll work for the D.A.R." They resumed eating.

TBC.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? I had the worst time writing Christopher, I couldn't figure out how a teenage Lore&Chris dialogue would go****. Apparently, I went with boring. F****eedback is welcome. Don't hold back!**

**sarahb2007: Your wish is my command :) Chris is out!**

**udon'tknowmebutiknowme: I'm so glad you get my point!**

**hfce: Have patience, he's coming. :)  
**


	4. Written in the Snow

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the characters. Thanks for letting me manipulate their fictional lives.

**A/N: **I hope people aren't too annoyed that I fast forwarded a bit. I wanted to leave Lorelai's DAR experiences for later. Also, the faster you see Luke, the better, right?

**Spoiler: **Episode 5.3 "Written in the Stars"

Also, thank you so much for the reviews! They're very encouraging!

I think I need a beta. Any errors you see are my fault. So, if you see any, please point them out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Written in the Snow**

**October, 1996**

"This town is adorable!" Lorelai gushed.

"The bell at Stars Hollow was cast in 1780 to celebrate the first anniversary of the town. Hey Mom, this sign says Stars Hollow is over 200 years old!"

"And we just found it now? Inconceivable."

"Girls, come on now, let's get to the antique store."

Emily, Lorelai, and Rory continued their walk across the town square to head towards a quaint two story house with a sign reading "Kim's Antiques" in front. Rory, having no interest in boring old junk, opted to sit by the large tree by the side of the store with her Walkman and novel. Meanwhile, Lorelai was having little success with refraining from bumping into furniture in the small over stocked store.

"Watch out! You break it you buy it!" the store owner bellowed at her.

With an exasperated sigh, Emily kicked Lorelai out. "Lorelai would you quit being so clumsy. Please do us all a favor and calm yourself down with a cup of coffee."

"Coffee! That is definitely what I need!" Lorelai bounded out of the store.

When she checked on her daughter, she saw Rory sharing her headphones with a young Asian girl by her side. Rory's expression stayed serious, as she listened closely to the music, while the other bopped her head excitedly to the beat. Lorelai gave her a wave, signaled that she could stay put, and went searching for coffee.

"Coffee coffee coffee... must find coffee! Oh! Al's Pancake World. Pancakes mean breakfast which means coffee!" Lorelai changed course to head towards building.

"Oh honey, if you're looking for coffee, I wouldn't go there." Lorelai turned to see a large woman looking towards her. "You should head to Luke's diner." The woman gestured towards the hardware store. "It says William's Hardware, but it's really a diner. Best coffee around. The owner's a doll."

"Oh, thank you Ma'am."

"Oh please, it's Miss. Miss Patty."

"Thank you Miss Patty." Lorelai headed towards William's Hardware chanting, "Coffee coffee coffee..."

"Anytime," she replied. Miss Patty watched Lorelai walk away. With a sly smile, she quietly murmured, "Oh Luke, you're welcome."

* * *

It was the morning rush and Luke was rushing around the diner, filling orders. Hearing the jingle of the door's bell, he looked up to see a young woman waiting at the front, bobbing up and down on her feet in impatience. Judging by her upscale clothes and her pause at the front, Luke could only assume she was from out of town.

"Tourists... " he muttered. "They always stand there blocking the door." He strode up to the brunette briskly saying, "Welcome. Take a seat anywhere." He turned back to pour coffee refills for the customers seated by the window.

At those words, the woman smiled brightly and headed to a table in the center seated by two patrons. "Hi, I like your seat, can I have it?"

Luke's eyes bugged out and he quickly ushered her away from the table. "What? No you can't kick someone out, find an empty seat."

"I don't want a seat anyway. I just want a coffee," she said, gesturing to the coffee pot in his hand.

"Take a seat, and I'll come take your order," Luke said, as he headed back to the counter.

"I already gave you my order. Coffee. Now please." She made a move to follow him behind the counter until he put up his arm to stop her.

"Jeez." Rich people always think they can get what they want, he thought. He placed the coffee pot back in the machine, and picked up plates from the kitchen. "I'm busy, there are customers who came before you. Take a seat and I'll get you your order."

Scoffing, the woman turned to the customers sitting at the counter. "You. If I give you five bucks, will you go around that counter and pour me a cup of coffee?"

"Kirk don't you dare take a step behind that counter!" Luke bellowed as he served the plates to their respective customers.

Kirk took one look at Luke and said, "I'm.... I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm not allowed... I... I have to go."

She stood shocked to see him run out of the diner. She returned to closely following Luke as he went about the diner taking orders. "Please? Coffee coffee coffee! I'm desperate! I'll die if you don't give me coffee now! I can't control my actions when I'm this caffeine deprived. I'm going to trip over an old wooden footstool and knock an antique vase into a classic record player and- Look! My hands are shaking! Shaking! I need coffee!"

She shoved her hands in his face and he swatted them away. "You are being annoying. Sit down and I'll get to you when I get to you." He picked up empty plates and dumped them in the bin. He turned around to see her staring at him at him curiously.

"When's your birthday?" she asked suddenly.

Stunned, he asked, "My birthday? What do you need to know my birthday for?"

"So I can send you a new flannel care package your birthday. What does it matter? Just tell me." Luke turned away to ignore her. She continued to follow him. "What's the big deal? Oh! Is it today? Did hit you a big milestone? Is that why you're being such a charming gentleman?" He still ignored her. "You are being difficult. Just tell me and you can get back to your customers in peace."

She wouldn't stop talking, so he caved. "Jeez, alright. It's in three weeks."

In a move that surprised Luke, the woman turned and walked away. Luke warily watched her approach a gentleman reading a newspaper. "You don't need this section, do you?" she asked. With a shake of his head, the man returned to his section of the paper. Thankful she was occupying herself with the paper, Luke returned to filling his orders, still keeping an occasional eye on the brunette. He could hear her ask the gentleman, "You don't have a pen by any chance, do you?"

Shaking his own head, Luke continued to fill orders. Suddenly, he felt a strong tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the woman smiling at him. He looked down to where she was holding out a torn out Scorpio horoscope. Taking it out of her hand, he read her handwriting: You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away. He had to hold his laughter at her persistence. He headed to the counter and filled her a to-go cup of coffee.

The woman took it enthusiastically, saying, "You should keep that horoscope. It'll bring you luck some day!" She handed him some bills and headed towards the door, until she suddenly stopped. "Oh my god! This is the most amazing coffee!" She turned back to sit in Kirk's abandoned seat at the counter.

"I thought you said you were going to go away." Luke moved to stand at the counter in front of her.

"I never said that." He held up the piece of paper. Feigning shock, she asked, "You believe horoscopes? Wow, I never thought I'd meet a man who not only read his horoscope, but also followed them. Tell me, what do-"

"Ah jeez. Why did you sit down?"

She grabbed a menu from the counter. "Now that I know the coffee is amazing, I must try what else is on the menu! Oh, burgers! I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries."

"It's breakfast hour now. We don't serve burgers until lunch."

She took a haughty tone as she demanded, "Why not? Does your grill boycott all burgers and lunch meals? Does it turn off in protest until noon strikes? Does your cook forget how to make lunch until the sun sits high in the sky?"

Luke had to roll her eyes at her unappreciated sarcasm. "You can't order a burger for breakfast. Burgers this early in the morning are no good for you."

"Okay then, I'll sit here and wait until lunch hour has arrived to have my burger." She folded her hands on the counter.

"No you will not. It's busy here. I can't afford to have you take up space. Order something off the breakfast menu now, or come back later."

"Aren't you just the most cheery waiter. Where's the owner? He'll tell you that the customer is always right, and deserves to get her burger whenever she wants."

Luke stood up straight, arms folded across his chest. "I am the proprietor of this establishment. What would you like to order off the breakfast menu?"

The woman looked at him with shock. With a large smile she said, "Well that's a nice surprise! Okay, pancakes please." Luke turned to place her order in until he heard, "With a side of bacon, and cheese. And a side of grilled ground beef patties."

He turned back to her. "You're not making a burger out of my pancakes."

"There's gotta be a dirty somewhere there!" Placing her elbows on the counter, chin on her hands, she replied, "Okay, chocolate chip pancakes. With chocolate syrup and whipped cream. And a side of bacon."

He waited for her to continue, but realized she was serious. He turned away, shaking his head. "Chocolate and bacon? Disgusting."

It was a half hour later before the woman finally got up to leave. She was driving him crazy with her incessant chatter whenever approached the counter. He had to cut her off on the coffee.

"What? No more coffee for me?"

"You're hyper and chatty. You've had enough for the day."

"Please please one more for the road? You make the most perfect cup of coffee."

"No."

"Do you really want to start this all over again? I'm refueled on coffee this time." With a sigh, he poured her another cup of coffee to go. She gave him a large grin and headed towards the front door, saying, "Put that horoscope in your wallet! I'm telling you, it'll bring you luck!" She looked outside. "Oh! Snow!"

He watched her rush outside and stand on the sidewalk. Pure bliss was shown on her face as she looked up to the sky. For a moment, he realized how beautiful she looked. "Probably because I can't hear her nonsense chatter," he grumbled.

* * *

Outside, Lorelai was ecstatic. Snow, her favorite friend had finally arrived! Something wonderful was bound to happen today.

"So, how was the coffee?"

Lorelai turned around to see the large woman from before, Miss Patty, smiling at her.

"Perfect. Thank you for the recommendation," she replied.

"And the owner, Luke?"

"The grumpy guy in the flannel?"

"Yup, dreamy, isn't he?" Miss Patty turned to look at Luke through the window.

Lorelai stole a glance at the diner owner before turning back to Miss Patty to reply, "Uh, he looks like he needs a shower."

"Mmmm... I'll give him a shower.... get a peek at those lovely arms he hides under his flannel.. and then some. Oh no, Luke's caught me looking at him, gotta run."

Lorelai looked to see Luke glaring at Miss Patty's retreating feature. They made brief eye contact before Lorelai rushed to the antique store where Rory was hopping up and down excitedly. She yelled, "Mom! Mom! It's the first snow of the winter!"

TBC.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Okay with the diner scene? I tried to get the essence of Lorelai, with some Emily influences in her behavior. Also, I know the show said it happened during lunch, but I wrote this chapter before checking on that. So... chalk that up on another thing I changed. F****eedback is welcome. Don't hold back!**


	5. Lorelai Returns

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't own the characters. Thanks for letting me manipulate their fictional lives.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the slow update!! Real life got in the way, and then I realized I disagreed with what I had written for the upcoming chapters, so a rewrite had to happen.

Anyways, still no beta. Any errors you see are my fault. So, if you see any, please point them out! (Thank you to **Brietta-Cerdwin** for finding that typo!)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lorelai Returns  
**

**November, 1996**

It was early November and Rory and Lorelai were in Stars Hollow for Rory's early Christmas shopping.

"Let's go to that antique store Grandma liked. Maybe I'll find something for her there."

Lorelai looked at Rory suspiciously. "Antique store? Rory, you hate antique stores," she reminded her.

Rory shrugged. "Maybe you can help me pick something out?" she asked, heading towards Kim's Antiques.

"You mean I go through that cramped store looking for a gift for Grandma from you. Meanwhile, you find an antique chair to sit in, read your book, and listen to your Walkman?"

"You don't mind?"

Lorelai stopped walking. "Okay young lady. Fess up to Mommy. I saw you put an extra number of cassette tapes into your bag. What are you up to?"

Rory turned red in embarrassment. "Um, well. Lane and I-"

"Lane, the girl you met last time we were here. Very into music. Has excellent taste."

"Yeah. Well, Lane really liked my tapes, and I liked her tapes, so we traded. And, we came up with this idea to trade tapes again next time we saw each other."

"Rory, my sweet, was this shopping adventure an excuse for you to come to Stars Hollow and see your new friend?"

"Well..."

"Oh you scheming little girl! How proud Mommy is of you! And relieved! This is a really early start to Christmas shopping, even for you. I was wondering if I picked up the wrong adorable baby at the hospital! Come, let's go see Lane!" She turned to walk briskly towards Kim's Antique. Rory followed excitedly after her.

When arriving at Kim's Antiques, the owner, Mrs. Kim, immediately recognized her.

"I remember you. The clumsy one. You came with an older woman, excellent taste, killer bargaining skills. Just you this time?" Mrs. Kim asked.

Lorelai, although a little intimidated by this fierce Asian woman, spoke up to clarify. "Actually, we're hear to see if Lane is around-"

Her response was interrupted when a young girl came bounding down the stairs into the room. "I'm here! Mama, Rory is here to see my prayer books! She loves reading, right Rory?" Lane was standing there, wide eyed holding several books in her arms.

Rory looked at Lane in confusion. "Huh? Yeah. I love to read. I thought that you wanted to-"

"Go outside and read them by the tree. Like last time, yes!" Lane moved to head out the front door.

"Lane, it is too cold outside. You are to stay indoors."

Lane's face fell. "But, Mama-"

"If Rory wants to read your books, invite her upstairs to your room to read."

"Yes, Mama! Come, let me show you my Bible, Rory!" Grabbing Rory's hand, Lane quickly dragged her up the stairs.

Mrs. Kim looked to Lorelai and said, "Your daughter likes reading prayer books? Good." She turned and left the room.

Lorelai stood dumbfounded. Had her daughter just been kidnapped by a Bible obsessed 12-year-old? She moved to head up the stairs to retrieve her daughter until it hit her. She recognized this behavior, it was her own behavior when she was at that young age keeping secrets from her parents. Giggling could be heard upstairs and she sensed that Rory would be fine in the clutches of a music crazed pre-teen. She called up the stairs to confirm, "Rory? I'm gonna head out for some shopping. I'll come pick you up for lunch. You alright up there? Happy with the books?"

Rory popped her head out a door and smiled. "Yeah, Mom! Lane and I are enjoying those books I told you about. Bye!" She closed the door and giggling followed.

Lorelai smiled as she shook her head. "Kids."

Outside, Lorelai went looking around for what to do when she spied the William's Hardware store.

"Aha! The best coffee in the world hidden inside a fake hardware store!"

Once inside the diner, she paused at the door. After a moment, she recalled that she was supposed to seat herself. She took a seat by the counter again. A man, wearing a cook's apron, quickly approached her, asking for her order. Lorelai realized it was not the grumpy owner who had served the last time.

"Coffee, please. Hey, is the owner around?"

"Nope, need anything else?"

For a second, Lorelai considered ordering a burger for breakfast and leave her receipt taped to his cashier, but she remembered Rory's disappointment when finding out she ate the diner's delicious food without her. "No, just coffee. To go, please."

* * *

Coffee cup in hand, Lorelai walked around the town, stopping by various stores. She found this town fascinating. They had stores dedicating to selling only cat themed items or porcelain unicorns. As huge as Hartford was, she would never had found such a store there. There was a bookstore that converted into a movie theater at night, playing old classics. She definitely wanted to come back to catch a movie there.

Two hours after dropping Rory off with Lane, she returned to see her daughter waiting for her outside. Lorelai looked at her quizzically.

"Hi Mom, we saw you coming from the window and I decided to meet you outside."

Lorelai gave her a long look. "You know you're gonna have to explain some things to me."

Rory looked quickly behind her. "Okay, but how about at lunch? Where are we eating? Can we go the place you went last time?"

"Sure, follow me, hun."

They entered the diner, and Rory took a look around. "It smells and looks like a diner. But why the hardware decorations?" Lorelai moved to sit them by the window. "Mom, what are you doing? Aren't you going to wait for them to seat us?"

"Nope, Rory. This is how they do it here." Lorelai took a seat at the window. Rory sat across from her. "You seat yourself. They're not much further from becoming a fast food chain. Wait for that dollar menu, it's coming any day."

"Glad to hear you think so highly of my establishment," a gruff voice said from behind her. Lorelai turned around quickly to see the grumpy owner glaring at her. Except, this time he wasn't wearing a baseball cap and flannel. He was wearing a button up shirt and his hair was combed. He recognized her too. "You. Please do not torment me today. I cannot handle idiotic accountants from the bank and crazy coffee-obsessed customers in such a short time span."

"Um. No. We're here as normal starving customers coming in for lunch."

"You ordering a bacon cheeseburger?" He pulled out his order pad and began writing.

Lorelai was impressed with his memory. She supposed it came with the job. "Yes! Finally! Two, both with fries. A coffee for me and a coke for her," she said, gesturing towards Rory, who nodded excitedly.

"How old is she?"

"Um. Twelve. But she's got a huge appetite, she doesn't need a kid sized meal."

"She's not having a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke. That stuff'll stunt her growth and give her an early heart attack."

"Excuse me? Are you telling me how to-"

"I'll go put in your order," he interrupted and walked away, obviously too exhausted to get into any arguments.

Lorelai, pleased with her easy victory, turned back to her daughter. "That's the owner, Duke," she explained. "I may have drove him crazy the first time I was here."

"Well, you were coffee deprived. People shouldn't stand between you and your coffee."

"I know! Now," Lorelai picked up her best Ricky impersonation, "Rory, you got some explainin' to do."

Rory went on to explain how Lane's parents were very strict Seventh-day Adventists and did not allow her to listen to any non-Christian music. However, Mama Kim, as Lane calls her, always approves when people show interest in their church. Since Lorelai and Rory had showed up unannounced, Lane was unprepared and made up a story about inviting Rory over to read her prayer books. To Lane, it was the perfect plan.

Rory told this story with much detail and excitement. Lorelai, however, couldn't help but watch the diner owner move about his business. She thought he looked very handsome all cleaned up, and very fluid as he moved about the diner.

"And then we dyed our hair purple to truly feel like rock and roll."

"That's good, hun."

Rory let out a huge sigh, annoyed that her mother was clearly not listening to her. Then she followed her mother's line of sight and let out a huge grin.

"Wow Mom, we didn't even get to play the 1-2-3 game yet!" she said, giving her mom a gentle nudge with her shoe.

"Huh? What?" Lorelai looked up at her.

"Is he my new Daddy?" Rory said, turning to look where Lorelai had just left off.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, embarrassed to be caught checking out the diner owner. She was saved from answering when two large plates were set in front of them. "Eat your food," she told her daughter.

* * *

Luke headed back downstairs after finally getting a chance during the lunch rush to change out of his bank clothes. He watched as the crazy brunette from last month approach Harry at the cashier to pay. He looked to where the young girl was sitting at their table, finishing the last of her coke. It disgusted him that they had finished every last bite and fry. He went over to clear their empty plates.

"Thank you, Duke. Your food was delicious."

Luke paused for a moment, realizing that this polite little girl was addressing him. "The name is Luke, says so on the window."

She looked quickly at the window, her face turning red. She turned back to look at him, eyes wide, "Oh! Sorry!" she apologized. Gesturing towards the approaching Lorelai, the girl continued, "My mom said your name was Duke."

Luke's had to quickly hide his surprise to hear that the brunette was this 12-year-old's mother. She ages well despite her terrible diet, he thought. With a grunt, he responded, "Would you let your mother know, the name is Luke?" The little girl nodded.

Luke dropped their plates off in the bin and turned around in time to see the two heading out the door. "Thanks for the burger, Duke!" she called just before exiting. The scowled that formed on his face quickly faded as he watched the little girl turn to her mother and point to the giant "Luke's" lettering in the window.

TBC.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? F****eedback is welcome. Don't hold back!**


End file.
